This invention relates to a means and method of improving and enhancing the efficiency and effectiveness of the current and present system of utilising the benefits of MA (Mechanical Advantage) during the process of transferring the input energy force applied by a cyclist to the chain set mechanism of a bicycle in order to obtain motive force to the bicycle.
Bicycles provide a proven form of self-propelled transportation and the principle of incorporating the benefits of MA into the chain set mechanism has been used for many years.
However, with the current method of utilising the benefits gained from MA when it is applied to the Pedal Lever Combination (PLC) length, and rotating around a fixed fulcrum point within the bicycle chain set mechanism, there are limits and restriction to increase the length of the PLC.
These restrictions and limits to the length of the PLC are simply because of the need and necessity of ground clearance for the PLC during the rotating actions (pedaling) of the chain set mechanism and the further problem concerning the average leg length of the cyclist and their ability to reach and transfer their energy force as easily as possible if the PLC is too long, and out of their reach. This invention provides the means, method and actions to increase the length of the PLC during the rotation period of the chain set when the present restrictions and limits are overcome and non-applicable.
It is known to produce bicycle cranks with various fixed lengths to accommodate different sized riders and different types of cycling. Crank length is measured from the centre of the pedal spindle to the centre of the bottom bracket spindle or axle. It is also known to make bicycle cranks that can be adjusted to different fixed lengths.